The World Where You Live
by gillizzie
Summary: "He had only learnt of this 'Wizarding World' mere weeks ago and now here he was, all of eleven years of age, completely by himself and entering a new reality where he had no superior knowledge, no upper hand, and no security." A prickly Hartley and an eternally sunny Cisco and their adventures at Hogwarts


Chapter 1 – The Arrival

Hartley felt his anxiety rise as the other students in his carriage started to move about in preparation for the train's stop. They were nearing their destination it appeared, and Hartley's calm and unaffected front was starting to strain. He had spent the trip in a carriage filled with other first years, thankful for the security their numbers provided him but otherwise ignoring their presence in favour of affecting a cool and unfazed façade. He had only learnt of this "Wizarding World" mere weeks ago and now here he was, all of eleven years of age, completely by himself and entering a new reality where he had no superior knowledge, no upper hand, and no security. He had fallen back on his unapproachable disdainful glare as a means to retain face, preferring as usual to hide his deep discomfort and uncertainty at the expense of making any tentative friendships as the many students around him had started to form.

Hartley had always been an outsider; in his own family he had been treated more as a house guest than a son. His deafness had only further separated him from those around him. Completely cut off from any semblance of deaf culture or any connection with the deaf community, he had been made to feel worthless and defective by his hearing parents. Through years spent in and out of hospitals he had finally attained a level of hearing (artificial as it may be) for his parents to no longer look at him like a dumb monster, the search for their approval feeling like the only thing that had kept Hartley going through all of the painful surgeries and therapies. Having spent more time with the oft replaced speech pathologists and hired nannies then his own family, Hartley had practically no lasting relationships to speak of. He had learned to focus his energies into his studies in hopes that his intellect would garner his parents pride. Craving for attention and validation and only receiving disinterest and continued abandonment had hardened Hartley's soul. He had become bitter and cold to those around him lest he be rejected for reasons other than those of his own design.

Hogwarts represented a new start, and while Hartley kept that in mind, in reality his cold behaviour was too ingrained in his psyche for his go-to defence to be abandoned so easily, particularly when in such a stressed state.

Through his musings the train had finally come to a complete stop and he exited along with all of the other robe clad students. On the platform as the first years were directed to the far end, away from the direction that the elder year levels were heading, he made eye contact with the giant man that was to lead them to the castle. Hartley felt his brain short circuit as he took in the behemoth of a man. Mouth gaping and feeling positively miniscule he couldn't help but let out a fearful squeak when the man made eye contact with him.

"Come on now, firs' year's! to the boats!" the man had chuckled, gesturing jovially in the direction to what must have been a lake. Still staring wide eyed at the man, Hartley began to follow the small crowd in the direction he had pointed, keeping his sights on the massive man as he edged past him. His attention divided, Hartley almost collided with the girl in front of him when the crowd slowed to a stop as a troop of small boats came into sight. Next to him Hartley heard a sharp intake of breath.

Looking at the short boy whose shoulder length black hair was falling into his eyes, Hartley saw his own uncertainty mirrored in the other's gaze.

"boats… of course, it had to be boats." The boy bemoaned to Hartley.

"I don't see any other way we could get across this lake, unless you'd rather swim." Hartley snidely replied, attempting to cut short their interaction.

His words had apparently no affect as the boy only laughed, stepping closer to Hartley and sticking out his hand confidently. Hartley looked stunned down at the other boy's arm, his own hands remaining limply by his sides as he tried to comprehend the audacity of this child.

Apparently tiring of Hartley's lack of response, the boy reached further forward, clasping Hartley unwilling hand and pulling him into a handshake with practiced ease, as if he had been rehearsing the sly movement.

"My name's Cisco, and no, I'd really rather not have to cross the lake at all! My brother, Dante, says that it's filled with Grindylows that drag you in and drown you if you disturb the water. We saw a Grindylow once when our parents took us camping by a lake, it was really close to Dante but my dad stunned it and dragged us away, Dante swears it touched him but I was right there and _saw_ that it was nowhere near him!"

Hartley stared at the boy, Cisco, as he tried to digest all of that information. What in god's name was a Grindylow? Was this boy trying to make fun of him by making up creatures or was he genuinely trying to make conversation? As one sided as it was...

Wishing he had more experience in dissecting social situations so that he could begin to make sense of this interaction Hartley turned his attention back to the still chattering boy.

"Who knows if he was telling the truth about them being all over Hogwarts' lake though, he lies about heaps of things! But I really don't want to risk it, I mean, you look nervous too so I mustn't be the only one thinking of the deadly possibilities." Cisco continued, seemingly unfazed by Hartley's lack of response.

Finally letting go of Hartley's hand, he slowly lowered it back to his side as Cisco moved to firmly grasp his shoulder, continuing to chatter into his ear while leaning his weight against him like they were good friends instead of near strangers. The easy constant touching in just a few short minutes already surpassing the most physical contact Hartley had had with another person in months, possibly years.

"So what do you know about the lake then? All I know is from Dante because my parents actually went to Castelobruxo( writing-by-jk-rowling/castelobruxo), the South American wizarding school, you know? Me and Dante are the first in the family to come to Hogwarts. Did you have family that went to Hogwarts? Actually, hey, what was your name again?!" Cisco rattled off, seemingly without need for a breath.

Cisco's words had washed over Hartley with little understanding on his part. The boy's singular focus on him was overwhelming and it wasn't until the chattering boy prompted him with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder that Hartley realised he was expected to answer.

"Um… Hartley." He responded. His beloved wit seemingly non-existent when faced with an eleven-year-old chatterbox who would seemingly be happy talking to a wall. In fact, a wall would probably be a better conversational partner than Hartley was being right now. Hartley's awkwardness did not dissuade the boy hanging off of him as he continued to chat his ear off. Hartley's initial reluctance and discomfort being somewhat put at ease by Cisco's gentle smile and constant words.

"Hartley! Awesome! that's such a better name than ' _Francisco_ ,' One time in third grade this bully…" Cisco's voice continued to rattle on as they moved into one of the boats. Joined by two other students, a confident looking dark skinned girl and a reserved, skinny, tall boy who were talking quietly amongst themselves. As the boats started to cross the water unaided (my god did Hartley want to know how this magical system of propulsion worked) Cisco's words quietened to a hush, then stopping completely when he became too distracted with looking down into the depths of the lake.

By the end of the trip most of the students had fallen silent. The castle inspiring awe as it towered over them. Hartley felt a smile spread across his own face, looking shyly at Cisco who sent him a blinding grin.

As they stepped off the boat Cisco's hand returned to Hartley's shoulder as they both took in the castle up close. The atmosphere was electric with anticipation amongst the students. It had all become very real. The heavy wooden doors opened silently, and the giant man began to usher them inside with a grin.

Hartley was suddenly flooded with excitement and extreme anxiety, he quickly resorted to trying to rebuild the cold and unaffected expression that he had successfully maintained the entire train ride, the façade that had faltered upon his first sight of the giant man and had only been further broken down by meeting Cisco. With a gentle squeeze from Cisco's hand Hartley felt immediate support for which he was inordinately grateful. Reaching up to squeeze Cisco's own shoulder, before once again dropping his arm, he strode inside the castle with his head held high, and blissfully not alone.


End file.
